Alas doradas
by lobunaluna
Summary: Con desplegar las alas no basta para volar. Los sentimientos son necesarios para poder hacerlo, si no hay sentimientos felices no hay fuerza para remontar el vuelo.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece los OC._

_Alas doradas._

El niño miro atentamente la armadura ensamblada frente a sus ojos, dirigió solo unos segundos su mirada hacia la persona que estaba durmiendo a solo unos metros de donde reposaba la armadura. Con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, dio otro paso y volvió a mirar al hombre que aun dormía. Acerco sus pequeños a la reluciente armadura, algo le llamaba y quería corresponder a ese llamado.

-¡Te tengo! -El niño dejo libre un grito al mismo tiempo que era levantado y alejado de la armadura.- ¿Que estabas por hacer Aioros?-Su padre se sentó en la cama y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Armadura.-el nene de solo tres años indico a la majestuosa sagitario.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto el hombre un tono sutil.

-Gusta.-informo el menor. Su padre se levantó y se acercó a la armadura.

-¿Te gusta mi armadura?-el nene extendió su bracito- ella un día te protegerá... Y tú cuidaras de Athena con ella.

-¿No es muy pequeño para que le andes transfiriendo los ideales de un caballero?

-Algieda.-El hombre se dio vuelta y se encontró con una joven de unos 24 años- sigues molesta...

-¿Por qué nació un mes antes?-la chica se acercó a su esposo y a su hijito.- no puedo enojarme con esta cosita linda...-agarro a su hijo y lo abrazo con cuidado.- es claro que no era su destino nacer en Capricornio. Pero lo querere igual si se vuelve el caballero de Sagitario o no... Por que el es mi hijo hermoso-la mujer le dedico una expresion maternal al niño.

-No me refería a eso...

-No estoy molesta, jamás estaría molesta con mi hijo-la joven de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color le miro atentamente- jamás estaria molesta, por tener un hijo...

-Dejaste de ser una amazona, para ser madre...-El hombre le miro con cariño- eso debió ser una decisión difícil.

-No Céfiro, la decisión difícil fue la de dejarte vivo.-La chica comenzó a salir- y tu deja dormir a tu padre que se lastimo en la ultima mision.-le dijo sutilmente al niño, la ex amazona de Capricornio.

-¿Que me quiso decir con eso?-el hombre se quedó con la duda, miro el vendaje que tenia en la cintura, y luego se acostó de nuevo.- cuando hace esos comentarios, me pregunto si me quiere...

_Un año después._

Los ojos de Aioros no dejaban las alas doradas de su padre, era como algo que le mantenía hipnotizado a su tierna edad de cuatro años. Su padre se dio vuelta y le sonrío, para luego extenderle la mano. Sin dudarlo fue a su lado y la agarro. Tan pequeña era su mano en comparacion con la de su padre.

-Papi…-comenzó el niño, tenía una duda con respecto a esas alas doradas que adornaban la espalda de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa Aio?-pregunto el hombre en un tono amable, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hijo y se ponía de rodillas para estar a su altura.- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Puedes volar como los pájaros?-El hombre abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido un momento y luego sonrío de forma paternal.

-Ven…-El hombre tomo en brazos al niño- veamos si podemos volar como las aves…-El caballero de Sagitario con una dulce sonrisa miro a su hijo.- No temas, porque yo estoy contigo… ¿Si?

-Si-Su padre comenzó a correr con él en brazos y salieron volando de la casa de Sagitario.

_5 Años después._

Papá ya no me lleva a volar con él.

Desde que mama murió ya no ríe como antes y no se comporta como cuando ella vivía… Es posible que Aioria jamás escuche esa risa alegre o reciba esas sonrisas que he tenido el placer de recibir. Sé que papá quiere a Aioria, pero… ya no es mi padre algo en él ya no es lo mismo. No sé cómo describirlo, solo tengo nueve años…

-¿Papá?-El hombre que es y no es mi padre me mira.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Aioros, vete a dormir.-es lo único que me dice y sigue con la vista perdida en la entrada de la casa. Como si esperara a que alguien subiera por esas escaleras.

-Papá-Cierro los ojos, sé que me duelen estas palabras.- ¿acaso no nos quieres?-Ahí si me miras, noto sorpresa en tus ojos. Debo decir que es la primera vez, desde la muerte de mamá, que noto algo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No nos quieres… -siento las lágrimas caer de mis ojos.- ya no me quieres…-te veo acercarte a mí, mientras limpio mis lágrimas. Veo cómo te arrodillas y me acaricias el cabello, como hacías cuando era niño. Aun lo soy… y reconozco que extrañaba ese gesto.

-Yo jamás podría dejar de quererles.-Mi padre me abraza, hacía tiempo que no me abrazaba de esa forma. Vuelvo a sentir la calidez de ese abrazo, todos los anteriores me habían sido sumamente helados. –No vuelvas a pensar o decir eso… Ustedes lo son todo para mí. Ustedes siempre van a estar bajo mis alas…-Tomo el rostro lloroso de Aioros en sus manos- yo siempre los tengo aquí-se puso una mano sobre el corazón.- y de ahí jamás saldrán… Por qué los amo a los dos… ustedes son mis hijos, los seres más importantes de mi vida. No vuelvas a dudarlo… Nunca más… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del caballero, su dolor le había puesto una venda en los ojos y no le había permitido ver el daño que le estaba haciendo a sus hijos- nunca más… dejare que creas eso.-la venda acaba de caer, las lágrimas de Aioros habían soltado el vendaje. EL hombre abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y lloro con él… Como debía de haber llorado cuando su esposa la mujer que tanto amo, la madre de sus hijos, había muerto…- jamás los dejare solos… -susurra el hombre, mientras abraza aún más fuerte a su hijo.

_Tres años después._

¿Cómo fue?

¿Cómo es posible?

De no ser porque Saga me sujeta, ya hubiera caído al suelo…

¿Acaso esos son mis gritos de dolor?

¿Son mis lágrimas las que siento surcando mi piel?

¿Acaso es Aioria el que se aferra a mi pierna y llora también?

¿Acaso es el cuerpo de mi padre el que está frente a mis ojos?

_Mañana, te enseñare a volar… Estoy orgulloso de ti…_

Su voz retumba en mis oídos y su sonrisa sigue en mi pupila.

Ya no puedo, ya no puedo… siento mi cuerpo extraño.

Me siento fuera de mi cuerpo, como si todo lo que me rodeara fuera algo ajeno. Todo es como una película en cámara lenta que pasa a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo es que mi padre apareció muerto?

El caballero de Acuario me mira, pero pareciera no mirarme… Debo de estar igual… Ya no puedo respirar el aire me falta… Me desplomo en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, quien me abraza y llora conmigo. También abraza a Aioria, veo como el caballero de Acuario se retira con el cuerpo de mi padre. Supongo que lo lleva ante el patriarca.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué hacia mi padre a los pies de ese barranco? ¿Por que murio?

-Prometió… que jamás nos dejarías solos…-me escucho decir, pero no me siento yo… Ya no soy yo.

Paso los siguientes días en mi cama, ni siquiera pude levantarme para el entierro de mi padre. Miro cada tanto a la armadura de Sagitario, ahora reposa en mi cuarto, la única testigo de esa noche. La unica que sabe que paso, la odio. La odio por que ella sabe que paso con él esa noche.

* * *

El llanto nocturno, de Aioria, es lo que me saca de ese estado de ensueño. Mi padre, perdió a mi madre y siguió adelante por nosotros. Yo lo he perdido a él, debo seguir adelante por Aioria. Me levanto y voy al cuarto de mi hermano. No dudo en abrazarlo y llorar con él. Se que me necesita, ya no puedo ser egoista y pensar en mi propio dolor... Ahora debo velar por Aioria.

* * *

Eh seguido adelante, como mi padre hubiera deseado, pero hay algo que no eh podido hacer nunca… Volar. Por más que lo he intentado una y otra vez, jamás pude volar por mucho tiempo… Solo he logrado mantenerme en el aire un breve tiempo, pero jamás eh podido volar como lo hacías tú.

Pensé que podrían revivir esos viejos recuerdos, en los que me llevabas a volar contigo, si volaba también… Pero no puedo, por más que lo he intentado… No sé cómo volar, las alas doradas pareces de plomo cuando quiero volar. Saga dice que es por qué no puedo evitar los pensamientos tristes. ¿Sera cierto? La razón por la que no puedo volar, ahora, es por qué me lleno de tristeza al recordar nuestros vuelos… No pueden pedirme, que me olvide de esos recuerdos.

Supongo, que estas alas doradas solo vuelan cuando el espíritu lo hace también. Mientras parte de mi espíritu decida estar con los pies en la tierra, no podré volar. Mientras parte de la tristeza domine mis recuerdos, no podré hacerlo.

Ya llegara el día en que pueda desplegar estas alas doradas y revivir esos recuerdos, únicos, en los que pasábamos tiempo juntos. Esos bellos recuerdos en los que solo éramos tú y yo. Ya llegara ese día y volare… pensando que tú lo haces a mi lado.

_Fin._


End file.
